


Demigod Werewolves

by Anxiety_filled_Brioche



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_filled_Brioche/pseuds/Anxiety_filled_Brioche
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed by the gods after being turned into a werewolf. He finds a pack and a new life, new love. All of which is endangered with a prophecy and war in which the gods want him to fight.
Relationships: Percy/OC
Kudos: 6





	1. Changed

Annabeth cheated on me so I asked Chiron for a quest, which he granted. I was on my way back from the simple quest when a huge wolf came out of nowhere. Before I could react it bit my left calf. It hurt a lot worse then I thought it would, It burned my entire leg. I blacked out as the wolf ran away. When I wake up I am still in the woods. I get up and start limping towards camp Half-blood. 

Before I get there the council of Olympus is around me. My dad looks sad along with the gods and goddesses that like me. The others, who I know don’t exactly like me, look rather too happy for my comfort. 

"Percy, you have been turned into a werewolf, the council has decided that you are now too powerful and need to be destroyed", Zuess thunders. Knowing that I won’t be able to talk my way out of this one I listen to my instinct. I turn and run. I'm running faster then I ever have before. As I am running I can feel myself changing. When I look down I don't see feet, I see black paws. I am a wolf.

The feeling is exhilarating, I am running faster than I could have ever imagined. The air rushes through my thick fur and feels great. I can understand why dogs stick their heads out of windows now. My senses pick up so much more than before. I can hear the gods yelling angrily behind me. Though it’s becoming distant really quickly. I can smell so much, the leaves, animals, a creek nearby. If I wasn’t running for my life, this would be completely amazing.


	2. Welcome to the Pack

I ran for a couple of days only stopping to eat or sleep. I am running through a forest right now. The trees so tall they look like they're touching the sky, and the trunks are so big around that I don’t think I could wrap my arms around them. I am running fast and not paying attention, next thing I know I slam into something. I look up and see a white wolf with blue eyes. It's sniffing the air and looks at me as it sits up. It changes into a girl wearing blue jeans and a T-shirt, with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

"Well are you going to shift or are you going to stay a wolf”, she asks. I shift into my human form, amazed.

"How did you know", I ask. 

"Your smell", she says but at my confused look she continues, "you smell like a wolf but you also smell like a demigod.”. 

"You know about demigods", I ask. She nods and stands up holding a hand out for me, I take it. As we walk I explain what happened to me. She has this look on her face that says shes heard stories like mine before. She explains to me that she has a pack. That the pack is full of kids that are like us, both demigod and werewolf. How, when they got turned the gods betrayed and tried to kill them, how only a small amount of them were able to get away, and most were killed. A few years ago they created a place here in the woods where they could live. Last she explains how I'll get the rest of my werewolf abilities in a few days. That they will help me through some of the painful ones, teach me to use and control all of them. 

We stop in a clearing, I look up. It's amazing. Lots of treehouses connected by platforms and bridges. High up in the trees where you wouldn't notice them unless you were looking for them. She leads me to a ladder hidden among the bushes and up to the treehouses. She gets the rest of her pack to come onto the main platform. 

"Introduce yourself", she nudges me gently.

"I'm Percy, uh son of Poseidon", I say. All the others smile and introduce themselves. The ones that stand out to me are Max who is the youngest being only 12, Emily who is 19 and has a bad limp, Logan who is 15 and is missing his left arm, Kate who is 16 like me and is the girl who brought me here, and Alex who is 21 and Kate's older brother.  
We all eat dinner together, I sit next to Kate most of the time but talk to all of them. There are a total of 16 of us here, according to Kate there used to be 20. After dinner, they lead me to a platform with drums, a guitar, and other instruments. Most of them take turns going up and singing songs while others play the instruments. I notice how Kate does not go up and sing instead she sits next to me and talks to Max who is sitting on the other side of her. I like it here, they are just one big goofy family, who accept each other for who they are even with their problems, like missing limbs. After a couple of hours, everyone is done singing. I look around again. There are hanging lanterns everywhere, it's beautiful. Kate comes up to me,

“We will have to build you a treehouse of your own but for now, there is an extra room in mine if you want", she says. 

"Okay", I say and smile. she smiles back and leads me to my temporary room. 

"Goodnight Percy and welcome to the pack", Kate says then leaves.


	3. The Children Of Lupa

Over the past couple of days, I've learned that there are children of Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Athena here. I still don't know Alex and Kate's godly parents though. I decide to go ask Kate. I find her sitting in front of the treehouse we are sharing, for now, dangling her legs over the edge. I sit next to her. She looks up and smiles, 

"Hey Percy", she says. I can't help but smile back.

"Hey Kate I was wondering, who is yours and Alex's godly parent", I ask. She looks at me biting the inside of her lip. 

"Lupa", she answers. I nod. 

"Wait that means", I stop myself. 

"Alex and I were born werewolves, we were never bitten, but since our dad was human we are demigods", Kate explains. 

"That's really cool," I say and smile. Kate smiles back.

"I guess", she says shyly. 

"So why aren't you Lupa’s pack", I ask. Kate looks at me with these sad eyes and I immediately regret asking. 

"When I was two Lupa abandoned us, Alex had to raise me on his own", Kate explains. 

"Why would Lupa abandon you", I ask. 

"She’s supposed to be a maiden goddess, I guess Alex and I are just mistakes, we aren't supposed to exist", she says. I don't like Kate being sad I want to cheer her up. 

"Well according to the all-powerful god’s none of us are supposed to exist. I mean we are demigods who are werewolves", I say smiling. "we defy the almighty gods that can't catch us just by living", I say and start laughing. Kate starts laughing too. I find out that she and Alex haven't found any extra abilities besides their werewolf ones. Mine has finally started working. Werewolves have advanced strength, speed, agility, and senses. Why would the gods abandon us now? Why is it so bad that Lupa left her own pups to die?


	4. Merry Christmas

It's been months since I joined the pack, I love it here. Winter has hit and snow covers the ground like a blanket. Christmas is in a couple of days, I want to get Kate something special but I'm not sure what. I see her walking towards me with her ten-year-old rottweiler named Daddy, I don't know why she called him that. She sits next to me, legs dangling off the side of the bridge. 

"Hey Percy, a few of us are going to town today and I was wondering if you'd like to come with", she asks. 

"That'd be great", I say and smile. 

"Cool we leave in fifteen minutes", she tells me while smiling back. To make money or get things that the pack can't make or hunt, we sell the animals we don't need to the butcher in town. The town is a couple of hours away though, so we only go once or twice a month. We all load into the two trucks we have. Kate and I end up riding in the bed of one with two of the deer that we are selling. With me talking to Kate, the two hours pass quickly and soon we are getting out of the truck. 

While Alex goes to sell the meat to the butcher, everyone spreads out. I go with Kate to a small bakery to buy bread and sweets. We are standing near the window when I happen to look up and see mistletoe. When Kate looks up at me to ask a question, I kiss her. She’s shocked at first but slowly kisses me back. I pull away a couple of seconds later. She looks up at me slowly. 

"Wha, what, what was that for", she asks quietly. 

"Mistletoe", I answer. 

"Oh", she says. I lean in and kiss her again. Her lips are soft, slightly chapped, but soft. When I pull away this time, I'm smiling. 

"Mistletoe again", Kate asks. 

"No that time I just wanted to", I tell her. "Kate I was um, wondering if you uh, wanted to be my um, girlfriend", I ask nervously.   
She smiles and nods, " that would be amazing", She replies. I smile and intertwine our fingers. 

"Come on we have to get back to the others", She says and leads me back to the trucks after paying.  
(TIME SKIP TO CHRISTMAS)  
I carry the small wolf mix puppy to Kate's treehouse. I knock on the door and Kate opens it, she is wearing jeans and a white sweater that leaves her left shoulder bare. Her eyes light up when she sees the puppy. 

"Merry Christmas", I say giving her the puppy. She holds the puppy with one hand and grabs my hand with her other. 

"Come on I have something for you too", she says and leads me to her couch. I sit on the couch and Kate sits the puppy next to me. She disappears into her room for a few seconds before coming back out with a small brown box, with a sea green ribbon around it. She hands it to me after sitting next to me on the couch. As I untie the ribbon she picks up the puppy. I open the box and in it, there's a celestial bronze dagger. The handle has carvings of wolves running through the forest on it. My name is carved on it close to the blade. 

"I love it, Kate”, I say in barely a whisper. She smiles.

"Good, I hoped you would", she says. I lean over and kiss her, the puppy decides that she doesn't want us to, and nudges her way in between us. We break apart and we both start laughing. 

"What are you going to call her", I ask Kate. 

"Wolfie or Wolf for short", Kate answers. 

"Good name, generic, but good", I say. Kate smiles and leans against me. 

"Merry Christmas Percy", she pauses, "I love you", She says the last part hesitantly, as if afraid I might not say the same. I smile. 

"I love you too", I tell her, because I really, really do.


	5. Hunters

(5 months later)

Kate and I are heading back to our territory. There was a rabid werewolf ten miles east of it. Kate and I took care of him, didn't want it to kill or turn anyone. Since we are in our wolf form we are going a little faster than normal. All of a sudden we hear a twig snap and we whirl around, I release a growl when I see a young girl in silver with a bow pointed straight at us. She sends the arrow straight at us and we jump aside. We take off running, heading away from the pack. We can't lead the hunters back to it, they'd kill our family. I hear Kate yelp and quickly turn to see her stopped with an arrow in her back leg. The hunter steps towards us and I jump at her. She screams and I bite her bow, crushing it in my jaws.  
(Thalia pov)

Lady Artemis just returned from Olympus. She walks to us, the look on her face shows that something is wrong. 

"Lady Artemis", I ask. 

"The hunt has been ordered to track Percy Jackson down and bring him to Olympus", she tells us. 

"What, but the gods said, YOU said that Percy was dead", I say my voice shaking and my throat feeling tight. 

"We lied, Percy never died. The gods tried to kill him when we discovered that he had been turned into a werewolf. Now there is a prophecy and we believe that he is in it", she answers. 

"What was the prophecy", I ask.  
"The earth and time shall rise again  
To regain what they have lost,  
The betrayed hero will lead the victorious  
With the forgotten warriors at his side,   
The prince of wolves shall find his fate  
and the princess shall rise to lead in his place",  
she recites. I go to respond but I am cut off by a scream in the distance. 

"Abby's out there", Phoebe yells. We all grab our bows and run towards the scream. As we reach the clearing we see Abby on the ground. Her bow is in pieces at her feet. Not far from her is a large black wolf growling and standing protectively over a white wolf. The white wolf is whining and has an arrow in its back left leg, blood drips down its leg tainting it's pure white fur. Artemis steps out slowly between Abby and the Wolves. Why did Abby shoot at the wolves? Artemis catches the black wolf’s attention immediately, and it growls at her warningly, obviously not wanting to fight. 

"Easy boy, I'm just going to help her", Artemis says soothingly, taking a couple of steps toward them. He stops growling and allows Artemis to sit down next t them. He sits next to Artemis as she begins to pet the white wolf. He watches Artemis's every move. Artemis moves her hands to the arrow and quickly pulls it out.   
The white wolf lets out a loud painful yelp and the black one goes back into protective mode, growling dangerously at Artemis. 

"Shh, I'm sorry, I had to get it out, it's okay", she says still being gentle and quiet. The black one calms down again, still watching everything. Artemis looks at the white wolf’s wound closely. Her eyes widen and she jumps up and backs away from the wolves, grabbing her bow. 

"What’s wrong", I ask. 

"She's burned where the arrow was, they're werewolves", she answers. We all quickly point our bows at them, arrows notched. "Shift now", Artemis orders.  
The white wolf slowly struggles to stand and both wolves shift. 

"Percy", I whisper. 

“Lady Artemis, Thalia", Percy greets politely. The white wolf which shifted into a blonde teen with blue eyes is leaning on Percy, sweat, and pain clear on her face. 

"Percy what are you doing out here", I ask. 

"We were taking care of a rabid werewolf, didn't want anyone to get hurt", he says looking at the hunt warily. He seems so scared of us right now, but we wouldn't hurt Percy. At least I don't think Artemis would. 

"We know the male, who are you", Phoebe asks the girl. 

"I'm Kate", she answers with pain clear in her voice. 

"You need to come with us Percy the council wants to see you", Artemis says. He shakes his head. 

"I'm sorry Lady Artemis, but I cannot go with you. The last time I saw the gods they tried to kill me, you included. Besides that Kate is hurt and I won't leave her here on her own. I need to get her home so she can be helped", he replies.

"Then we shall accompany you both back", Artemis says. 

"NO", Kate says through gritted teeth. "You will come nowhere near my pack", she states. 

"I do not take orders from you wolf", Artemis replies. Kate growls at Artemis and goes to move until Percy grabs her hand. 

"Don't Kate, you don't want to pick a fight with them", he says. 

"But Percy", she goes to say. 

"No Kate, I'll take care of it ok, they won't hurt anyone", he tells her then turns to Artemis. "If you come with us you have to swear on the Styx that you and your hunters will not hurt my pack in any way, and I will swear that my pack won’t hurt you or your hunters", Percy negotiates. 

"I swear it on the Styx", Artemis says. 

"I also swear it on the Styx, Percy says. 

"Lead the way", Artemis orders wearily.


	6. Hunters Meet Werewolves

(Percy pov)

We lead the hunters towards our pack slowly. Kate is leaning heavily on me, she's biting her lip, probably to keep from crying out. She's biting it so hard it's bleeding, she's pale, shaking, and sweating.

"Hold on Kate, we're almost there", I tell her quietly. She nods and tries to smile, but I know she's in a lot of pain. People don't understand what silver does to us. It causes pain that we wouldn't wish on anyone. Pain that would kill a normal demigod. It burns and if it's in us long enough, will begin to attack our systems. Luckily we have a cure type thing for silver. It's a mixture of herbs, ambrosia, and a couple of other things. Finally, we make it to the clearing below our home. 

"Alex, hurry up and get down here, Kates hurt", I yell. I can hear him, and the rest of the pack running above us. Only a few moments later everyone's standing around us, looking at the hunters with a mix of fear and curiosity.

"Percy, what are the hunters doing here", Alex asks me.

"I'll tell you, but Kate needs help, she was shot in the leg with an arrow", I say. His gaze flickers towards the hunters and he growls.

"Kayden, Ollie, take Kate and fix her leg", he orders. They both come forward and take Kate from me, disappearing behind the pack.

"The hunters found Kate and me in the woods. They've sworn on the Styx not to hurt us, and I swore that we will not hurt them", I announce loud enough where I know everyone can hear me. Alex growls and turns to face the hunters.

"What are you doing in my territory", he growls.

"We were looking for Percy, he needs to come with us", Thalia says.

"You think I'm going to let you take a pack member", he snarls. He's standing protectively in front of me, blocking me from the view of the hunters. Artemis steps forward.

"He is needed on Olympus", she states. She gets no reply and Alex doesn't move. Artemis sighs, "There is a new prophecy and we believe that Percy's in it". I groan, another prophecy?

"What is the prophecy", Alex asks. 

"The earth and time shall rise again  
To regain what they have lost,  
The betrayed hero will lead the victorious  
With the forgotten warriors at his side,  
The prince of wolves will find his fate  
And the princess will rise to lead in his place",  
Thalia recites. Well, I definitely fit the bill for the 'betrayed hero' all right. But prince and princess of wolves? Who's the king? There's Lupa who's the goddess of wolves, so I guess that could count as a queen. My eyes widen as I look at Alex.

"Alex", I say quietly. He turns his head to look at me, but still, be able to see the hunters.

"Yes, Percy"

"You and Kate are in the prophecy"

"What"

"Think about it." A look of realization hits his face. 

"We are the prince and princess." He turns back to the hunters. "Ok, we'll talk, but we aren't making any promises."

(Time Skip)

I went to see Kate as soon as I could. She wasn't awake when I got here. She hasn't woke up either, which worries me a little, as it has been a few hours. Everyone in the pack has stopped by, her brother was here the longest, besides me. I'm half asleep when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn and am surprised to see Thalia. 

"Hey Percy", she greets quietly. 

"Hey", I reply turning back to look at Kate. 

"Her name's Kate right", she asks. I nod, my eyes closing."You must be close"

"We are"

"How close", she asks suspiciously. I raise my eyebrows.

"Does it matter"

"I'd like to know" I go to reply but Kate I hear Kate begin to stir. My eyes pop open.

"Percy", asks her tired voice.

"I'm right here baby, I'm here", I tell her.

"What happened while I was out", she asks.

"It's complicated" She smiles,

"Everything is complicated when it comes to our kind Percy"


	7. Camp Half-Blood

(Percy pov)  
After explaining to Kate what happened we walk down to the main platform where the pack is waiting nervously with the Hunters. We've barely stepped onto the platform when Max crashes into Kate, hugging her tightly.  
"You're okay", he sighs relieved. Kate smiles down at him.  
"I'm alright", she assures him," did you really think one little arrow was gonna do me in?" Max grins and shakes his head. The three of us sit next to Alex who also looks relieved at seeing Kate up and walking around. Alex stands up and walks to the middle of the platform where everyone can see him.  
"we will help the Hunters", he starts and the hunters relax their stances, letting out a breath, "some of us will accompany them to Camp Half-Blood", the pack shifts warily, "and Artemis has agreed that I pick those I find most capable to go. So Kayden, Ollie, Hannah, Henry, Chloe, Jackie, Percy, and Kate will come with me and the Hunters. Lizzie, Adam, Chris, Phil, Logan, Emily, and Max will stay here and guard the territory."  
"But Kate I wanna go with you and Alex", Max whines. Kate glances at him, chuckling.  
"μικρός αδερφός, we need you here, to protect our home and Emily and Logan. Besides, I'll look forward to you welcoming us back. Plus I’ll need you to look after Wolf and Daddy", she tells him.  
"How do you know you're gonna come back", he asks quietly. Kate pauses, no longer smiling.  
"Well, I certainly don't want to stay at the camp. But I know that's not what you're talking about," she hesitates," I can't tell you for sure that I'll be alive at the end of this, as I can't control death or fate. But I can promise you that I will try with all my ability to come back home and bring the rest of the pack with me too."  
"Alright," Max accepts, nodding his head," I trust you on that". Then Artemis stands up.  
"We will be leaving in half an hour, so be ready", she orders. I see Alex narrow his eyes, but he says nothing. Those of us who are going, leave the platform to get the things we need. Max follows Kate and me to our treehouse and I notice that Thalia is trailing behind us. So when we get there I wait, holding open the door open for her. She looks surprised but she steps in and follows me to Kate and I's bedroom. Kate is already packing both of our bags while Max is sitting on our bed playing with Wolf. Kate looks up as we enter and looks at Thalia curiously, but I can also see the caution in her eyes.  
"Kate this is Thalia, she's my cousin", I tell her. Kate nods and waves before going back to packing. As I start to help, making sure to grab the knife Kate gave me for Christmas, I notice Thalia sit down to Max and start talking to him, playing with Wolf as well, and I can't help but smile, maybe Hunters and Werewolves can get along after all.   
Once the half-hour is up we begin the long run back to Camp Half-Blood. I have t say I'm a little wary myself. The gods did try to kill all of us. They are after all the reason Logan lost his arm and why Emily has a limp. What's stopping them from killing us when they don't need us anymore? Or from attacking the rest of our pack at home? Thalia nudges me, bringing me out of my thoughts, but not making me forget them.   
"You know the gods told us all that you were killed on the quest, we didn't know that you were alive and an uh"  
"A werewolf", I say bitterly, cutting her off. "Did you know that they tried to kill me", I ask, and not being able to stop I keep going," That everyone in the pack was betrayed by the gods? Simply because of what happened to them? That we live in fear of the gods and their children? People who used to be our friends? Knowing that if they found us, they would kill us? No hesitation? Kind of like the way your hunter friend shot Kate?" Thalia looks down and the rest of the run is silent between the two of us. I know it's not her fault, but I don't feel like apologizing. What I said is true. She had her bow pointed at me too.  
When we finally arrive at camp, the pack and I slow. The packs nervous and I can't blame them. We cross the border as Chiron and the campers are greeting the Hunters. Annabeth is greeting Thalia, and she glances at me. I release a low growl in my throat, and Kate grabs my hand glaring at Annabeth. The campers end their greetings when the rest of them see us, Chiron walks over to me.  
"Percy, it's good to see you again", he greets sincerely.  
"It's nice to see you too"  
"Thank you for leading your pack to fight with us." I shake my head.  
"I'm not leading, he's the Alpha of this pack", I say, nodding towards Alex. Chiron walks over to Alex, who's watching warily.  
"I'm Chiron, the activities director of this camp. Thank you for fighting with us", he greets.   
"I'm Alex and this is my pack. You need to understand that I won't allow them to be mistreated here", he replies sternly. Chiron nods in understanding.  
"That is perfectly understandable and I will see to it that the campers treat you fairly". Alex nods his thanks.  
"Now", Chiron announces," I believe it is time for dinner". We follow Chiron and the campers to the dining pavilion. We eat at Chiron's table, we don't speak much, but the pavilion is full of whispers and glances in our direction. I hear "aren't they dangerous", "are we safe", "how did the monsters pass the border". Dinner seems to drag on for hours and the pack and I practically jump for joy when it’s over.  
Chiron showed us to the big house, explaining that this is where we would temporarily sleeping. I curl up with Kate in the bed in our room, breathing in her scent, trying to relax. She plays with my hair.  
"You hate it here", she whispers. It’s not a question.  
"It's not that I hate it, it, it just", I sigh, trying to find a way to explain," it just doesn't feel the same. It's not home anymore."


	8. The Beach

(Percy Pov)  
Breakfast was the same as dinner yesterday, glances and whispering, that thanks to our werewolf senses, we can still hear. Afterward, we all sit at the edge of the woods, watching the camp, not sure what we're supposed to do. The rest of the camp seems to be trying to avoid us. We just sit there for a couple of hours. I've never seen the pack so still and quiet. No one is moving much, it’s like they’re hardly breathing. It’s unnerving to see wolves sit so still when usually they can barely keep themselves from at least tapping a foot. It's not natural and it needs to change, we can still be ourselves here.   
"Alright," I say while standing up, catching the pack’s attention, "who wants to go swimming?" They're hesitant at first, not wanting to have to walk through the camp, but Alex seems to understand what I am trying to do.   
"Yeah, we'll make a day out of it. Do you think the kitchens will hook us up with some lunch to go," he asks. I grin at his support and nod. The rest of the pack slowly agrees after Kate stands up with me, grabbing my hand.   
Awhile later and with multiple baskets of food and blankets, we walk towards the beach, the girls wearing clothes over their suits, doing our best to ignore the stares that follow us. As soon as my feet hit the sand I'm pulling my shirt off and running into the water. A couple of splashes tell me that some of the pack has followed me in. I look back up to shore and see Alex and Kate laying out the blankets. Ollie and Hannah are walking hand in hand along the water's shore. And Henry and Kayden are making laying the blankets out difficult as they're trying to lay on them before Kate and Alex have them all the way on the ground. Chloe and Jackie had followed me into the water and were currently splashing at each other.   
"Kate, come on," I call, a little bit of a whine in my voice. She shakes her head grinning before stripping down to her turquoise bathing suit and walking towards me. I grin, gods shes beautiful. A splash directed at me, courtesy of Jackie, distracts me from watching Kate as I try for revenge. Something wraps around my ankle and yanks me under the surface. As I resurface I'm greeted by a laughing Kate.   
"Thanks for the help Jackie," she shouts gleefully.   
"My pleasure," she responds chuckling. My eyebrows raise.  
"You planned that," I question.   
"Maybe," Kate grins.   
"Well," I say, "you're going to have to pay for that one." I go to grab her and she dives under the water, evading me. Chuckling, I dive in after her, quickly catching up to her. When I do catch her I throw her over my shoulder, loving the sound of her laugh and knowing the one place she's ticklish.   
"You're mine now," I tell her, tickling the insides of her thighs. Her laughing increases, she struggles to get out of my grip. Since she's wet from swimming she's finally able to slip out of my grip and slide into the water. The rest of the pack is laughing at our antics.   
At the end of the day, we're all lying on the beach, waiting for the sunset. All of our heads turn when we hear approaching footsteps. Annabeth and a boy who looks to be a son of Apollo are walking towards us. Kate releases a soft growl at the sight of them.   
Let me explain something about werewolves really quick, we're extremely protective and very possessive. So Kate being in the same proximity as my ex who broke my heart is not going to happen peacefully. The boy actually looks surprised to see us and nods his head in a polite silent greeting. Annabeth, however, looks disgusted.   
"What are you doing on our beach," she demands, eliciting a growl from Alex who will always protect his pack, no matter the threat.   
"Didn't see your name on it," I respond. Her gaze shifts to me and my arm tighten around Kate as she tenses, ready to show Annabeth her place. The boy is doing his best to pull Annabeth away. Smart kid, I actually feel bad for him too, wonder how he ended up with her, last I knew she was dating a son of Aries. They turn to leave, the boy looking relieved, but Annabeth looks back.   
"You monsters will never be accepted here. All you can feel is hate and lust, you're not even decent people anymore. We don't want you here."


End file.
